


Guiding Force

by AngelynMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Other, The Force, balance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: How the Force works.Sorry about the title, it's stupid and corny and made me laugh.
Relationships: Finn & Anakin Skywalker, Finn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Finn & Padme Amidala, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, sort of - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin was born of the Force, it's his father in a way, in another, he is the Force and the Force is him.

He is Balance and, he knows that now, understands that he could never be a true Jedi because of it.

He cannot be Light when half of him is Dark.

It is why his Padme had twins, why Leia never took to the Force, never asked for training, somehow she knew, knew what she'd become if she did.

Luke is a Jedi, Light and protective and somehow soft.

Leia is hard edges, a yelling voice, she is authority and anger, if she trained, she would be a Sith, she would be Dark, she may not know it but she Knows it, in that instinctual way she knows where Luke is in reference to herself, near or far, the Force does not name the Galaxy as Mortals do but she knows that he's alive even when there's no way she should be able to.

They are each half of a whole, Dark and Like, brother and sister, teacher and commander.

But Anakin, Anakin was not separate, he was two opposites in one whole, each fighting to be seen, to hold the world in his hands.

Obi-wan tried to teach him, to get him to understand the Jedi way, but somewhere along the way he'd realized that Anakin could never be a true Jedi.

Obi-wan had known about Padme, Anakin wasn't as subtle as he'd thought, he learned after his death, but he'd let him have her, shielded them from the Council, protected him, them and the children whose mother Anakin killed.

And still, when his Darkness rose up and consumed him, Obi-wan did not kill him, could not, not even when it would have saved him life, not even when it would have saved the Galaxy.

No, Obi-wan had always been soft, he'd been a Jedi so long that he couldn't put name to what he'd felt for Anakin, the jealousy he'd felt at the sight of Anakin kissing Padme, but the joy he'd felt at Anakin's own happiness, no, Obi-wan hadn't know what he felt was Love and he never bothered to tell Anakin any of it so he'd not been able to tell him.

It was somewhat fitting to die by his son's hand when he'd killed his two loves, to die by the side of himself he'd rejected so long ago, for the Lightside of himself to return him to his origin.

Here, back at his start, Anakin found his Balance, Obi-wan smiling at him, Padme reaching for him, both of them welcoming, both of them engulfing him as he begged for their forgiveness, forgiveness he did not deserve.

And like they always had, they granted it, settling something in him, helping him achieve his Balance, Obi-wan the Light he could no longer touch, Padme the human he wasn't, and him, Other, Dark, they were Balance together he realized now in the shelter of the Force.

And so they watched as Luke became a Teacher, teaching those what he knew, the boy always learning during his meditations, Obi-wan had delighted in being a Teacher once more, if only to one student across a barrier of death.

But Anakin was one with the Force, it was in him, was him and he could already feel the upset that was only beginning to take root in the Galaxy.

He'd warned Obi-wan, who had warned Luke in turn but that changed nothing.

The watched Leia's Darkness slaughter Luke's children, his students, they watched Luke run, they watched and they waited.

For the first time since Anakin's death Obi-wan did not go to Luke in his meditation, ignoring the boy's calls with ever tear-filled eyes as he soothed stolen children, as Padme sang lullabies and petted shaved heads, tears falling around her as the flowers in her hair withered.

Most of the children did not see them as they strolled through First Order corridors, did not understand where the comfort they felt at night came from, those that did did not survive long, Leia's Darkness stealing them away and destroying them, twisting them up and tearing them apart until they no longer belonged to themselves or even to the Force any longer.

Perhaps the boy did not know what he did, Anakin could only hope as he listened to the screaming, he could do nothing else, he was Balance, it was not his place to interfer.

But that did not stop him from letting Padme do so.

There was a child she sang to, one that laughed until she begged him to be silent, he never laughed again, not for her or anyone else.

She told him stories, sitting by his side as he rested, ignoring the two men who stood at the end of his bare, impersonal bed, she told him about love, about death, about the Force, she told him about Balance and he listened, eyes wide, shifting from her to him, to Obi-wan.

Perhaps he did not understand everything, perhaps he was willing to let Obi-wan give him lessons that the Jedi once gave Anakin and Luke before him, perhaps he allowed Anakin to nudge him at the sight of the Pilot being dragged aboard the ship of Leia's darkness, let Anakin guide him to the man's prison.

The Pilot asked a question.

"Why are you doing this?" Curious and wondering at the sight of a Stormtrooper helping him.

"Because it's the right thing to do." The boy replied, because it was, had to be with Anakin nudging him so.

"You need a pilot." The rebel said grinning at him.

The boy almost frowned, almost denied it because Anakin was a pilot, he'd taught tbe boy all he could without giving him practical experience.

But Obi-wan shook his head slightly from where he stood at the entrance on the small alcove, keeping a look out.

"I need a pilot." The boy agreed and they went.

Anakin almost laughed at the boy's muttering and the Pilot's reply but forced himself not to, the boy was stressed enough.

And they all smiled when the Pilot named their child, when he grinned and laughed and shouted in joy for the first time since he was a child, since Padme had begged him never to react to their presence.

They left him then, they had to, they had so many other places to be, others to guide though those they guided would never know that.

\--- 

Finn feels very alone as he faces Kylo Ren, he's never actually been alone in the man's presence, always with the blue people standing between them even if Kylo Rem could not see them.

They were not between them now, no, the man that wore robes and had kind eyes with a beard had dove after Han Solo, the woman with wilted flowers knelt with Rey and Finn knew that the man with the scar on his face was with Poe because that's where Finn had asked him to be.

So, Finn felt very much alone as he gripped the scarred man's Lightsaber and turned it on.

"That Lightsaber belongs to me." Kylo Ren said, he sounded desperate.

But it didn't, it didn't belong to Kylo Ren, it belonged to the man with a scared face, it belonged to that man's son.

Finn felt it hum in his grasp, it belonged to him and he let the Force whisper in him as he'd always done, let it reach throughout his body until his body almost vibrated with the energy of it.

"Then come get it." Finn demanded and let the Force guide him.

He let it tell him to flinch this way, let it lift his arm, let it remind him of the robed man's lessons.

But Kylo Ren was practiced at fighting with a Lightsaber, unstable though it was, and Finn was just a former 'Trooper, he wasn't even a Jedi in training.

It was not a surprise that Kylo Ren sent his Lightsaber from his hand, that he torn through him with his own.

Finn felt the Force shift, no longer helping him fight but buoying not im up and letting him drift in a comforting Darkness.

The man with the scar on his face knelt next to him as he drifted, his hand pressing a soothing cold against the heat of his injury. 

Vaguely he could feel Rey waking up through his connection with the woman with wilted flowers, could feel her calling his Lightsaber to her like Kylo Ren was and could feel her failing.

She had the Force in her, a daughter of a son but she did not know, had not been taught.

Finn could feel himself drifting from awareness, bit before he was pulled fully in to the safety of the Darkness he called his Lightsaber to Rey, he could only hope that the Force would help her like it had helped him.

\---

A/n: I don't know if I will add to this. I want to but I'm not feeling it yet.

I did not like the Last Jedi and I have not seen the Rise of Skywalker so if I do continue this it will be without involving those movies.

I just like Force Sensitive Finn, don't ask me why exactly Anakin and all are focusing on him I don't know yet.

Also, I will admit that at the time of writing this story I intend Ham to live which is why Obi-wan jumped after him.

And honestly about Leia being a Sith if she trained in the Force is due to the fact that she always seemed volatile, emotional and angry, she would make a terrifying Sith but not a very good Jedi.

I hope that makes sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn knows he should wake, he can feel the worry, the fear but he's safe here, here in this Darkness there is no First Order, no Rebellion, no Kylo Ren.

But also no Rey, no Poe and his blue people are not here, though he can sense the presence of the scarred man, knows that he's the one that brought him here, that soothed the heat pain of Kylo Ren's Lightsaber.

His own is gone, travelling far away with Rey, back to the man who has an older claim, though Finn is relatively sure that his claim is stronger.

The Darkness vibrates with a laugh and Finn reaches out, pokes gently.

The Darkness begins to recede, leaving pain in it's wake and Finn let's the woman with withered flowers pull him close and pet his pain away.

The robed man watches them as he speaks with the scarred man.

They seem to be arguing though Finn cannot hear them.

The woman turns to them and says something that Finn cannot hear either.

Both men come to kneel next to them and Finn waits.

'Do you know what is happening?' The robed man asked.

'The Force?' Finn asked because it was the only explanation there was.

'Yes.' The scarred man said, 'The Force is with you, strong, I cannot tell why only that you need training, but you are cannot be a Jedi.'

'Han said that wasn't how the Force works.' Finn said confused.

'Han Solo does not have an understanding of the Force, though it is strong with him as well, perhaps in another life he will be a Jedi.' The robed man said with a snort.

'Obi-wan.' The woman scolded him, giving him a look.

The man looked away, chastised as the scarred man gave a chuckle.

'Why can't I be a Jedi?' Finn asked.

'Because you will be the Balance, both Dark and Light, you will teach them Balance. Jedi need to know Darkness to understand the Light and to learn to resist it's persuasions, but they have forgotten how to understand without being consumed, so you will learn and then you will teach.' The scarred man explained.

'But isn't the Darkside bad?' Finn asked, 'The First Order...'

'The First Order,' The woman snarled, 'is Mortal failings, not the Darkside, you must remember child that without Darkness there can be no Light, just as the opposite is true. They are Balanced, two halves of one whole.'

Finn looked at the woman, he'd never seen her angry.

'But that is not why we are here, you must wake.' Obi-wan told him.

'Why?' Finn asked, he was safe here, didn't hurt here.

Obi-wan's features softened at Finn's worries.

'There is something you must collect.' Obi-wan told him.

'I still say you should have left him.' The scarred man pouted.

'Anakin.' The woman rolled her eyes, 'You know Leia loves him.'

'He left her, he left Luke. And his son, well, you saw what he did.' Anakin growled.

Obi-wan rolled his own eyes, 'Well, whose fault is that?'

'Are you blaming me?' Anakin looked insulted.

Obi-wan sent him a look as did the woman.

'Fair enough.' Anakin deflated.

'Boys are silly.' The woman said and turned back to Finn, 'Are you ready to wake? If you go now you can be back before your Rey returns.'

'What's your name?' Finn asked, he wanted to know before he woke.

The woman looked startled before she smiled, 'My name was Padme Amidala.'

Padme Amidala, it was a pretty name, Finn liked it, he wondered if he could borrow it then he'd have two names like Poe, he wondered if she'd mind him sharing with Rey.

There was a chuckle.

'Rey has her own name waiting for her to discover it.' Anakin told him.

'But you may have mine, if you'd like it.' Padme smiled at him and gave him a hug.

'That's not fair.' Obi-wan whined.

'Can I have two second names?' Finn asked, looking up at Anakin.

'Of course, Finn Amidala-Kenobi.' Anakin gazed at his two people, and it hurt a little to think about because Obi-wan was still kneeling next to him and Padme was in front of both of them and his face surely couldn't be turned in two directions.

'Perhaps, you'll add another.' Padme gave him a secret smile.

'Padme.' Anakin warned.

'Relax, Ani, it'll be fine.' Padme waved him off.

'I guess I'm ready to wake up, then.' Finn told them.

'Good luck, Finn.' Obi-wan gave him a smile, 'We'll see you soon enough.'

And Finn let himself drift away when Padme released him.

\--

When Finn woke it was dark, except for a few dim lights under which people worked.

There was a sharp pain in his back and Finn knew that he'd be going nowhere until he dealt with it.

He closed his eyes again, reaching out through the Force for what he needed and wrapped it around his injury, like Anakin had taught him, wrapped it around the still healing wound and hastened it's healing until it was just a long scar on his back, a reminder that he still had much learning to do.

He opened his eyes to a wide eyed nurse.

"What have you done?" She whispered.

"I have to get something." Finn said instead and got up off the bed he was in.

"You can't...your back..." The nurse stopped as she caught sight of the healed skin, "How?"

"Please, I think I should speak to Princess Leia." Finn said, he'd only ever heard her called such by Anakin.

"Princ..., it's General Organa." The nurse corrected.

"Oh." Finn got up and began leaving.

"You're not cleared to leave and I won't tell you where she is." The nurse said trying to stop him.

'This way.' Anakin called to him as he walked down the long corridor.

"I don't need your direction." Finn said softly as he gently removed to nurse from his path.

He followed Anakin through the halls, slightly relieved no one was around, he was sure there might be some problems with him wandering around unescorted.

They paused outside the room where they'd made plans to destroy Starkiller base.

"Is she busy?" Finn hissed.

'She's always busy, Finn.' Anakin said as he vanished through the door.

"I hate you, I hate you so much." Finn whispered as he followed.

Silence fell over the room and Finn gave Anakin a glare as he stared at the man, who stood just behind Leia.

"You're awake." Poe cried as he rushed at him.

"Yeah." Finn grinned, letting Poe's hug sooth his annoyance.

"You shouldn't be up, you still have healing to do." Leia said, a reprimand.

"I'm fine, it's better."

"Impossible." Someone said.

Leia walked around him and gasped, her hand ghosting over his bare back down the healed wound.

"How?" She asked.

"The Force." Finn shrugged.

"That's not how the Force works!" Someone else shouted.

Finn looked at Anakin for help but the man was too busy laughing.

Finn sighed, "There's something I need to get."

"We can have someone..." Leia began.

"No." Finn shouted, but it wasn't him that said it, it was Obi-wan who shouted through him, "Sorry," Finn said as the man retreated, "I think this is something I need to do."

Leia gave him a look, and he wondered if she knew who had shouted out using his voice.

"Very well, Poe will go with you."

Finn waited for one of his blue people to protest but they didn't so he supposed it would be fine.

"Do you have a transport ship?" Finn asked as Anakin told him he'd need it.

"Yes, what are you retrieving?" Leia asked.

"I don't know." Finn admitted.

Everyone frowned and Finn looked at Obi-wan for help but the man just smiled before collecting Anakin and vanishing.

He'd be back soon, or perhaps it'd be Padme, she was the most reasonable of the three after all.

"Alright. Well, we've got to prep the ship before going anywhere, why don't I take you on a small tour?" Poe grinned, ignoring the protests, not that Finn couldn't figure out the base's form from the Force that flowed through it.

"Cool." Finn grinned back and let Poe pull him along.

BB-8 following after them.

What ended up happening was the nurse from before catching up to them and demanding he fill out some forms which Poe helped with.

Finn looked at the name he'd penned, it looked just as beautiful as it had sounded.

Finn Amadala-Kenobi.

What Finn didn't know was that someone would see the name and frown in confusion and take it to General Organa who would stare at two dead names and wonder how a Stormtrooper knew them.

For now, Finn finished up his forms before he followed Poe to the transport ship, and he wondered just what it was that Obi-wan was sending him after.

\---

A/n: so..., yes I decided that Rey is Luke's long lost daughter that he was never told about.

As for Finn, still don't know yet.

And yes they are off to collect Han from wherever Obi-wan stashed him, don't ask.

Also I sort of decided the Force is kinda like Magic but with more rules, I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is that?" Poe asks as they make their way through the trees.

Fir a second Finn thinks that Poe is talking about Padme walking ahead of them but he's not, he's talking about a different blue figure.

Finn looks, "It looks like Han." 

Poe gives Finn an incredulous look as he climbs over a fallen tree towards the Force wrapped figure.

Finn understands now why Anakin and Obi-wan wanted him to retrieve Han as he lets his hand hover over the man.

The wound from Ren runs through him but didn't cauterize, not like his, the unsteady nature of his Lightsaber must have caused it, without immediate attention Han will bleed out, he'll die.

Finn gently pushes the floating man down until the Force he's wrapped in makes flowers grow where it touches land.

Carefully, so as not to disturb Obi-wan's work Finn reaches through the barrier that suspends time, that protects Han from death. Once through Finn concentrates, he closes his eyes to see better, to see the lines of Force that wish to leak out of Han, gently he redirects them, pushes them this way and that until the emptiness of the wound no longer exists.

The Force in Han pokes at him curiously, calling him son and Finn laughs, not knowing he does so aloud, startling Poe who turns to look at him from where he'd been scanning the area, he pushes Gan's Force away and calls himself by his name.

Carefully Finn pulls back, unraveling Obi-wan's work as he does. He lifts Han up and turns to Poe, who is staring wide eyed at him.

"Do you remember the way back to the ship?" Finn asked.

"Uh..., yes?" Poe said.

Finn frowned as Padme began to laugh before leading them back to the ship.

As Poe flew them back to the base Finn gave Han a more thorough check, finding only the results of general age and signs of substance abuse.

"Should I fix it?" He asked Padme quietly.

'No, there are some thing that should remain.' She said softly as she pet Han's hair, 'He will not wake until we get back, I'll keep watch over him but Obi-wan wants your attention.'

"Right." Finn turned to the man, Anakin was keeping a watch over Rey and Chewie as they flew through enemy space with Luke.

The fact that they had had to tie the man up and throw him in one of the smuggler's holds of the Falcon had made Finn grin, served the man right for tucking tail and running.

Finn wondered if Luke would be able to see him people.

Finn shook his head and went to spend some time learning with Obi-wan, trusting Padme to get him if Poe came to check on Han.

\--

"Leia." Luke's voice was filled with grief as he reached for his sister, he had felt Han disappear, just as she had.

He was glad that Chewie and the girl had untied him before letting him out of the hold, Leia would never let him live them kidnapping him down as it was, he didn't need the entire base to know they'd had to tie him up to bring him back.

Leia hugged him for a moment, a hair shy of too tight before shoving him and giving him a resounding smack.

A boy's laughter made Luke turn, glaring at the one who dared.

"You have to admit he deserve that." He said to the empty air next to him.

Luke frowned, blinked, and looked again.

'Well, I suppose, but I never liked it when they fought.' His mother's Force Ghost said with a scowl, 'Though I suppose I'd give him a smack too, for running off without a warning.'

Like gaped, "How?" 

"The Force." The boy said with a shrug.

"That's still not how the Force works!" Han shouted as he fell out of the ship behind the boy.

The boy looked over, "And you have such a great understanding of how the Force works, I mean it's not like you have it, right?"

Han stared, "I don't have the Force!" 

Leia shook herself from her shock, "Han? How?"

"Beats me, one minute I'm falling then I'm waking up on a ship that's not mine." Han scowled and shoved at a dark haired man, "Get off, I'm fine."

"You are not, let Poe help." The boy said as he stared at Han.

"What do you know?" Han yelled as Chewie picked him up growling happily.

'I still say we should have left him.' His father said as he appeared behind him, 'Are you really going to be that petty, Obi-wan?'

Obi-wan appeared with a scowl and crossed arms, 'I'm not talking to him, I refuse. I told him, and did he listen, no! Darn Skywalkers never listen! Not you, not Luke, not Leia, certainly not that grandchild of yours, even the ones that married in don't listen!'

'I should feel insulted but Obi-wan is right.' Padme said softly.

The boy rolled his eyes so hard that Luke had a feeling this was an old argument.

"You can see them?" Luke asked the boy, making the noise cease.

"So, you can too." The boy said with a nod like he'd expected it, "I've seen them all my life, and trust me seeing Force Ghosts in the First Order was a one way trip to wherever Kylo Ren takes them, none ever came back and if Anakin is to be believed they didn't return to the Force they were born from."

"Anakin?" Poe asked, "Force Ghosts."

The boy gave him a glance before turning back to Luke, "I won't be a Jedi but it might be nice to have someone solid train me with this." 

The boy held up a hand to catch the Lightsaber that smacked into it.

Luke stared.

"What's your name?" 

Poe opened his mouth.

"Finn Amidala-Kenobi." The boy grinned at Luke's wide eyes, "And Padme says to tell you that you're grounded for at least a week." 

Luke hadn't even realized his Force sight had faded.

"You can still see them, they didn't fade?" Luke asked.

"What? I only don't see them when they are elsewhere, by the way, nice rope burns." Finn smiled as Luke looked down to see that he had rope burns indeed.

"We had to tie him up to get him to come." Rey said proudly.

Han and Leia both burst into undignified laughter even as everyone else looked horrified.

"You, I'm going to have trouble with you." Luke pointed.

"But what fun it'll be." Finn grinned.

And Luke couldn't help but agree.

\--

A/n: i know Finn isn't the same as in Cannon but in this he was technically raised by Anakin, Padme, and Obi-wan and between the three of them he's a well rounded individual. So that's my story.


End file.
